Hukuman
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —For LeviHan Shipper./Kita harus mematuhi mengikuti hukuman jika kita mendapatkan kesalahan. Akan tetapi bila perempuan harus berhati-hati bila berurusan dengan laki-laki mengenai hukuman./"Sudahlah ikuti saja, lagipula begini caranya—kau fokus dengan kerjaanmu itu lalu aku bertanya sesuatu padamu."/"Sekarang… buka bajumu!"./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Shingekin No Kyojin***_

_**Hukuman © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Levi [Kopral Rivaille] & Hanji**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-0-**_

Malam semakin larut, banyak orang yang telah terlelap tidur. Akan tetapi, tidak membuat seseorang untuk membuat menu latihan diperuntukkan anggota baru pasukan. Dirinya sampai tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk—menyusun rencana latihan. Bahkan untuk orang yang sedang diawasinya pun—sama saja. Dua cangkir kopi sudah tandas tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Entahlah menu latihan ini cocok untuk mereka atau tidak. Ataukah sampai mereka menyerah. Ceh, itu tidak mungkin. Memilih sebagai pasukan pengintai—sama saja berani mati. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa bertahan di pasukan pengintai ini.

Dirinya mengerjakan menu ini di ruangan yang biasa untuk berkumpul para anggota. Bukan di ruangan pribadinya. Menurutnya akan mengurangi kebersihan di kamar jika dia menulis salah di kertas atau tanpa sengaja—tertumpah sesuatu. Ada alasan lain dia mengerjakan di sana karena bila ada orang lain ingin menemuinya—tidak perlu repot masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu itu barangkali membuat suasana ruangannya menjadi kotor dan ia benci itu.

Dan—kemungkinan yang paling tidak diinginkan adalah…

"Levii…"

Seseorang yang berisik dan selalu bersemangat menemukan _Titans_ lalu dijadikan peliharaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Berisik kau, Hanji." Levi meletakkan alat tulisnya lalu menatap sangar pada Hanji.

Perempuan yang memakai kacamata itu bukan takut—melainkan duduk di samping ketua regu pasukan khusus itu. Dengan mimik ceria—_khasnya_, dia tanpa bersalah telah menganggu ketenangan seorang Koporal Rivaille.

"Kau belum tidur, Levi? Bukannya itu tidak akan membuatmu bertambah tinggi melainkan akan semakin pendek saja. Kau itu perlu tidur karena untuk menunjang pertumbu—"

Levi menggertak giginya. "Umurku sudah tiga puluh, _baka_. Lalu tidak perlu mengurusiku. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri saja, Hanji."

"Hehehe… tidak perlu marah. Aku hanya memberi saran bukan menyinggung soal ukuran badan," kekeh Hanji.

Wanita itu pun mengambil selembar kertas yang bertuliskan nama Eren dan membacanya. Dahinya agak mengkerut lalu menggebrakan kertas itu di depan muka Levi. Pria itu menahan rasa _membunuhnya_ akan tingkah Hanji.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Levi? Menu dia terlalu berat jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain? Apakah karena dia memiliki kekuatan dari _Titans_—kau membuat latihannya seperti ini," cerocos Hanji.

"Eren itu tanggung jawabku. Aku adalah pengawasnya jadi—aku yang berhak membuat menu itu berat atau tidak," desis Levi tenang.

Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertatapan lurus pada Koporal satu ini. "Memang menjadi pengawasnya, kau sengaja menyiksanya. Demi apapun, kau kejam sekali," sergahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu kalau bocah itu perlu ketahanan yang kuat. Tidak hanya kekuatan saja, dia perlu mengontrol emosinya. Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu mencerewetiku membahas tentang Eren," ucap Levi mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

Dengan menopang dagu, Hanji membaca menu latihan anggota yang lain sambil bergumam, "kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau akan semakin tua saja"

"Cih, kau tidak ingat kalau tingkahmu seperti anak kecil padahal umurmu tidak pantas lagi," seru Levi.

Hanji memusatkan atensinya kembali pada Levi. "Aaa… kau perhatian sekali. Sampai-sampai menilaiku begitu detailnya," cengirnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini," Levi membalas menatap Hanji,"—sekarang kau menyingkir karena telah menganggu ketenanganku," desisnya lagi dengan nada pelan.

"Bagaimana kita memainkan satu permainan saja, _Heichou_ ?" tanya Hanji.

Laki-laki pencinta kebersihan itu memutar matanya dan menggeram sebal pada perempuan satu ini. Banyak orang yang menuruti perintahnya, tapi tidak berlaku pada Hanji. Dia selalu pura-pura tidak mendengar perintahnya bahkan melakukan hal yang menyebalkan. Wanita aneh.

"Terserah kau saja asalkan kau tidak mengacaukan sesuatu, Hanji."

Hanji kemudian berpikir sesuatu mengenai permainan apa yang akan dimainkan, sedangkan Levi kembali menyelesaikan menu latihan kira-kira lima orang lagi. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua yang sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun apa daya, alat tulis yang dipegang Levi mencoret kertas—semula berisi menu latihan milik Mikasa. Dahinya berkedut kesal lalu menatap perempuan yang sengaja menggebrakan meja.

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Hanji berbicara dengan semangatnya. "Kita bermain permainan hukuman. Bila menjawab salah maka harus dihukum. Bagaimana menurutmu, Levi?"

"Permainan anak kecil," sahut Levi.

"Sudahlah ikuti saja, lagipula begini caranya—kau fokus dengan kerjaanmu itu lalu aku bertanya sesuatu padamu. Jika kau salah dan tidak fokus maka kau—harus dihukum," seru Hanji.

Levi tersenyum miring. "Kalau aku benar dan fokus, maka kau harus dihukum. Begitukah?" lanjutnya.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu bersemangat ketika ketua regu khusus ini menyetujui rencananya—dan permainan dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mengapa para raksasa itu kelemahannya di pundaknya?" tanya Hanji.

Levi mendengus jengkel dengan pertanyaan konyol dari Hanji. Tapi dirinya tidak mau kalah dengan perempuan cerewet ini. Seraya tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya, dia tersenyum kecil—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Mereka itu seperti manusia yang kelemahan di pundak. Manusia jika ditekan pada pundaknya—maka akan kehilangan kesadaran. Maka sama dengan _Titans_, jika dibunuh disana sama berarti raksasa itu mati," jelas Levi.

Hanji tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban Kopral yang sepenuhnya benar, tapi dia tidak mau kalah lalu melihat pekerjaannya Levi. Namun hasilnya—Levi tetap menulis tanpa terusik bahkan tulisannya rapi tanpa terhenti sedikitpun.

"—jadi apakah benar jawabanku, Hanji?" tanya Levi.

Mau tak mau Hanji mengangguk. Levi tersenyum kemenangan lalu memikirkan hukuman untuk perempuan menyebalkan disampingnya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu lama, Levi menemukan hukuman untuk menjeranya.

"Karena kau benar, maka kau berhak memberiku huku—" ucapan Hanji terpotong dengan perkataan Kopral sangat cepat.

"Sekarang… buka bajumu!" perintah Levi.

"Eh?" Hanji mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Levi. Sampai laki-laki pendek itu mengucapkan kedua kalinya dengan nada kasar namun rendah.

Dengan terpaksa, Hanji melepas jaket cokelatnya kemudian meletakkannya di kursi. "Sud—"

"Kau ini bodoh atau tuli! Kalau kuperintahkan buka baju, tentu seluruhnya. Bukan hanya jaket saja," tutur Levi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hanji.

Perempuan itu menganga tak percaya. Darimana Levi tahu kalau dirinya hanya membuka jaket saja? P-padahal dia sangat fokus dengan menulis menu latihan untuk anggota baru pasukan pengintai. "Kau… darimana tahu kalau aku hanya membuka jaket?"

"Cerewet. Sekarang turuti perintahku saja," tegas Levi.

Hanji menanggalkan seluruh baju kecuali bagian bawah—celananya. Dengan bersidekap, Hanji mengucapkan pertanyaan diperuntukkan buat Levi. Bukan hanya itu, dia mengatakan dengan nada marah bercampur kesal.

"Pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa kau bersedia menjadi pengawas Eren Jaeger? Padahal menurutmu mengurusi orang itu merepotkan," desis Hanji.

Levi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya namun tetap menulis tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan disana. "Dia menarik. Dia yang mengatakan kalau permintaan menjadi pasukan pengintai itu membuatku bersedia menjadi pengawasnya. Lagipula dia perlu ketahanan emosinya, aku harus menghajarnya dulu baru dia sadar kalau tidak hanya kekuatan diperlukan tapi emosinya harus dijaga—"

"—lalu dia sangat berguna di pasukan pengintai daripada harus diteliti dan dibedah oleh polisi militer," lanjutnya. "Apakah jawabanku persis seperti dipikiranmu, Hanji?" tanya Levi.

Hanji tidak habis pikir kenapa tingkat kefokusan seorang Rivaille sangat tinggi dan menjawab sama ada di pikirannya. Dia menghembuskan napas lamat-lamat dan pasrah akan hukuman diberikan Levi.

Mendapati Hanji diam yang artinya jawabannya"ya", Levi kembali menyeringai tipis. "Hukuman kedua. Lepaskan semua yang melekat padamu dan tanpa protes sedikitpun," perintahnya.

Dengan mendengar perintah dari Levi. Hanji gemetar melepas seluruhnya sampai tak bersisa. Dia merapatkan tangannya karena menggigil kedinginan sampai gertakan giginya terdengar di telinga Levi.

"Kedinginan eh?" Levi meletakkan alat tulisnya di meja dan merapikan kertas menjadi satu tumpukan. Lalu dia melepaskan jaket kebanggaannya dan ia sampirkan di kursi—itupun tanpa melihat Hanji yang sepenuhnya polos.

Hanji menggeram sebal. "Maumu apa Levi? Menyiksaku dengan menyuruhku seperti ini, karena telah menganggu ketenanganmu. Oke aku minta maaf dan sekarang boleh aku memakai baju lagi?"

"Kau ini benar-benar cerewet. Kau yang bilang tentang hukuman, maka kau harus menurutinya."

"Tapi tidak perlu melepaskan pakaianku!" sergah Hanji.

"Sekarang kau duduk di kursi," perintah Levi.

"A-apaan kau?!"

"Turuti atau aku akan membunuhmu!" desis Levi kemudian.

Perempuan berkacamata itu duduk dengan kasar di kursi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Cukup. Sekarang pertanyaan—"

"Tidak perlu pertanyaan ketiga atau seterusnya." Levi membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Hanji. Dengan menyeringai kejam, Kopral itu mendekat dan membuat Hanji gelagapan lalu menutup dadanya dengan tangan.

Levi menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Hanji. "—karena permainan sebernanya akan dimulai."

"Apa maksud—"

Ucapan Hanji terpotong karena bibirnya kini telah menempel dengan bibir Levi. Kopral itu melumat habis bibir perempuan cerewet itu sampai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hanji. Wanita itu mengerang tidak tahan akan ciuman panas dari Levi. Dia pikir Levi adalah orang yang sangat tenang dan tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi sentuhan sangat berbeda seakan dia pengalaman menghadapi wanita.

Karena pasokan oksigen memaksa mereka melepaskan pagutannya, namun bagi Levi ini tidak berakhir. Dirinya langsung menyerang dengan menggigit leher Hanji, tidak itu saja sampai menjilat dan menciumnya penuh agresif—sampai bercak merah menghiasi leher perempaun cerewet itu.

"A-aah… he-hentikan… shh… ahh…" desah Hanji. Pikirannya berkabut dan dirinya mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana dia tidak memberontak malah menerima dan meminta lebih dari Levi. Dasar hormon menyebalkan.

Serangan Levi tidak hanya disitu saja. Dirinya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Hanji di lantai sampai ringisan terasa di punggung perempuan itu. namun untungnya sebelum jeritan wanita itu terdengar, Levi membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

"Akhh—hmppph…"

Rasa dingin menjalari pada tubuh Hanji bersamaan dengan panas yang telah menggebu-gebu di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi tidak berlaku pada ketua regu khusus itu menatapnya dengan menyeringai menyebalkan. Dirinya langsung menyentuh titik dimana wanita di bawahnya menyerah dan diam akan kecerewetannya.

Dari memberikan rangsangan di dadanya melalui tangannya, lalu mulutnya menyentuh titik terbawah dan menekan hingga ke dalam. Desahanpun mengalun di bibir perempuan berkacamata itu.

"Shhh… aah… uuuh… aaah."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Levi melepaskan titik itu sampai orgasme memaksa keluar. Laki-laki itu kembali berbisik sambil tangannya masih memberikan rangsangan di dadanya. Dengan nada dingin dan tenang namun menggoda.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang sampai kau diam dan tidak berkutik. Bersiaplah menunggu ajalmu, Hanji."

"T-tapi… aah… aku—tidak—ssh…"

"Diam, perempuan cerewet!"

Lalu desahan kembali mengalun di ruangan itu dan kegiatan itupun berlanjut…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren dan Mikasa berjalan menuju ruangan berkumpul seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kopral Rivaille. Sesampai di depan pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu, baik Eren dan Mikasa terkejut mendapati atasannya keluar dari ruangan itu. Keduanya melihat Hanji dengan penampilan berantakan, apalagi Mikasa memandangi sesuatu yang mencurigakan di bagian leher atasannya itu.

"Maaf, Hanji-_san_. Kenapa lehermu penuh bercak-bercak merah?" tanya Mikasa.

"I-itu… bukan apa-apa," sahut Hanji.

Pemilik mata hijau—Eren mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Hanji. Dari segi penampilan…, bibir Atasannya bengkak lalu apa yang dikatakan Mikasa kemudian kakinya gemetaran. Sahabat dari Armin itu mulai berspekulasi sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan Hanji-_san_…" ucap Eren ambigu.

_Braaak_…

Dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Kopral Levi menatap ketiga orang yang berada di depannya, lalu berbeda dengan Hanji. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan isyarat, Hanji pun mengangguk lalu menjauhi ruangan itu menuju apa yang diperintahkan Levi. Baik Eren dan Mikasa mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Levi.

"Kalian berdua masuklah," perintah Levi

Keduanya mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan sampai Mikasa menyadari ada lengket di sepatunya. Dirinya tidak salah kalau terjadi apa-apa pada dua Atasan yang ia hormati itu malam tadi. Apalagi sempat di telinganya mendengar suara desahan, karena Mikasa sendiri tak sengaja lewat di ruangan ini.

Eren melihat Mikasa yang terbengong. "Ada yang salah Mikasa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Mikasa pun duduk di samping Eren sambil menunggu anggota yang lain.

Berbeda dengan Levi yang mengumpat di dalam hati karena hasil perbuatan tadi malam—belum ia bersihkan sepenuhnya. Kalau saja kedua bocah itu belum datang, pasti dia sudah membersihkannya. Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kembali ke kamarmu dan aku akan menemuimu disana. Lalu lanjutkan hukumanmu tadi malam."_

.

.

.

.

.

_***Owari***_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes_

_Ampuuun aku… ampuun karena membuat cerita ini penuh dengan tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Moo dan mpuut, kalian berhasil membuatku mengetik fic tentang mereka apalagi ini rated M. gue merinding sendiri membaca hasil tulisanku u,u._

_Specially buat kalian juga para LeviHan Shipper ^^_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Lubuklinggau, 15 Agustus 2013**_


End file.
